A Kiss in the rain
by Pitch Black Butterfly
Summary: Not because the stoic facade is always up, doesn't mean that it is impossible for Nate River to fall in love. Near One-shot written for HiddenShadow33 of Quizilla.


A Kiss in the Rain

Near One-shot for HiddenShadow33 of Quizilla

Enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>It was raining that night.<p>

After taking a nap, I woke up with a light head and went down the kitchen for water. Linda smiled at me and gave me a glass, asking if I have been suffering under insomnia. When I shot her a questioning look, she pointed something under my eyes, and when I got the hint, she started laughing at me. I slapped her arm and marched out of the kitchen, walking down the hallway.

The sound of water tapping against the roof of the humble orphanage drifted my attention from reality. It was like walking in the clouds, since I was half-conscious at the time. And speaking of half-conscious, I suddenly bumped into someone.

The thud made me realize that I wasn't sleeping anymore, and as I rub my temple gently, I looked up and mumbled an apology. But realizing that it wasn't just some random child, my eyes widened and bowed my head in respect.

"I'm sorry, Near!"

"There's no need for that."

"But I—"

Before I could finish my statement, he lifted my chin with his fingers, and I caught glimpse of the small smile gracing his stoic features.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I'm hyperventilating!_

"Just be more careful next time, okay?"

"Uhmm, o-okay…"

He smiled once more, this time even wider, and patted my head softly. Then he walked away.

I was still in the state of shock when suddenly I heard a snicker. I looked around and found Mello smirking evilly at me. I felt the blood rush up to my face, a blush tinting my cheeks.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Oh, our child prodigy is in love with the clumsiest brunette!" He followed the statement with laughter, making the blush even deeper. I walked towards him and slap his face, but the soft giggles continued.

"I hate you! I hope you die with chocolate poisoning!"

"Like hell that would happen."

He stuck out his tongue and ran away before I could slap him for the second time.

* * *

><p>Midnight.<p>

Yes, it's already midnight, but I don't feel like sleeping.

The sound of rainwater is what kept me awake for a long period. Or maybe because I was just suffering from insomnia like what Linda said but—

No! I don't want to develop deep eye bags! Just the thought of it actually scares me already!

I sat up and opened my window, letting the cold breeze enter my room. Some droplets went to my face, and it suddenly tempted me to go outside. I stuck my head out a little, and after confirming that no one is outside, I closed the window and exited my room. I paced down the hall quietly, and when I reached the back door, my adrenaline and curiosity got made my hand open the entrance.

The feeling of the rain hitting my skin made me even more excited, and without even thinking about it, I stepped out in the rain.

I let out a soft exhale as the water showered me with bliss and contentment. It was peaceful, so serene when there is nothing but the nature and silence.

Well, I'll be claiming it as the most serene moment ever, until I heard an angry voice.

"What are you doing?"

When I looked around, I was surprised to find out who is the owner of the said voice.

"…Near?"

"Do you want to get sick?" He said as he walked toward me, the rain wetting his snow white hair.

"…N-no, why are you here?"

"I'm the one who asked you first."

* * *

><p>Instead of answering back, I just looked at my feet. Why is he so angry, when first and foremost, this is none of his business?<p>

"Quinn."

But I didn't look up.

I heard him sigh and lifted my head with his fingers, making me face him and locking our sights. Without preamble, he bent down and planted a soft kiss in my lips.

His lips moved softly against mine, and using the hand that was holding my chin, he opened my mouth and invaded it with his tongue. The gesture made my eyes wide, and with a shudder, I softly pulled away.

There was a hint of disappointment in his eyes, but instead of asking me why, he pulled me for a tight hug and led me back inside the orphanage.

Instead of taking me back to my room, he opened the door leading to his own and pushed me inside. After making sure that the door is locked properly, he shoved the towel in my head and dried my hair. All I could do is watch him do whatever.

Near wrapped the towel around my shoulders and embrace me for the second time. I returned the hug, realizing how soft his body is, but not even recognizing that I was pushed down the bed, my back laying flat against the mattress.

He pulled away from the embrace as he went to kiss me again, this time he entwined his fingers with mine, the warm feeling of life igniting my cold skin.

It was a long kiss, and we were breathless when we broke the contact. We sat up and gently, he guided my head into his chest, stroking my hair as I listen to his fast heartbeat.

"...Near..."

He shushed me and kissed my forehead, quietly humming an old lullaby.

I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Cheers for the good work! And cookies (made by Near, probably) for those who will review!~~<p> 


End file.
